Eso Es Lo Que Consigues
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Las chicas de Konoha tenían una lista llamada "Cosas que se deben hacer antes de morir" y estaba como prioridad número uno besar a Minato Namikaze. Lástima que nadie lo había conseguido.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Línea Temporal: Antes la relación de Minato y Kushina en toda la palabra. Ubicado antes de mi anterior one shot "BESO", pero no es necesario leer para entender (bueno, sólo la última línea).**

* * *

><p><strong>ESO ES LO QUE CONSIGUES<br>**

_Capítulo Único_

Muchas chicas de Konoha tenían una lista de "cosas que se deben de hacer antes de morir" y las que no tenían una lista en toda la regla, también pensaban que besar a Minato Namikaze también era una prioridad. Lamentablemente, no había nadie en la aldea que lo hubiera logrado, puesto que Minato era realmente inteligente y rápido, así que adivinaba las intenciones de las mujeres en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

Kushina escuchaba estos cuchicheos mientas se comía un helado a medio parque, sentada en el pasto. Se sorprendió de escuchar a mujeres con novio, comprometidas y hasta casadas opinaban animadamente sobre el asunto. Chasqueó la lengua en gesto despectivo, ¿qué tendría de bueno besar a Minato? Esas mujeres o estaban locas o estaba tontas, pensaba la chica de cabellos rojos.

—Habría que cogerle desprevenido y lanzársele en el momento —comentó una.

—Ese es el problema, a él no se le puede coger desprevenido.

—¡Pues pónganle una trampa, que para eso son ninjas!

¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! Kushina conocía esa voz y reconocerla casi provocaba que se atragantara. Volteó a ver automáticamente a la dueña del último comentario completamente alarmada.

—¡Nooo! ¡Tú no, Mikoto! ¡Tú no 'ttebane! —chilló la Habanera Sangrienta. La aludida se giró y le obsequió un levantamiento de hombros y una sonrisa medio avergonzada.

—Es lo que hay —dijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kushina llevaba alrededor de tres días sin que ni el mismísimo sol la calentara. Entrenaba por pura costumbre y comía por pura necesidad, también. Además, se había reusado a hablar con Minato durante ese lapso de tiempo, poniéndole excusas de lo más tontas cada vez que se encontraba.

Lo cierto era que el motivo de su apatía se la debía enteramente e la conversación que había escuchado hacía algunos días. Al principio había pensado que era una tontería querer besar a Minato y que eso priorizara una lista de cosas qué hacer _perimortem_ era aún más estúpido, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta eso fue todo lo en lo que estuvo pensando el resto del día. Para cuando lo notó, ya estaba comenzando a crear su propia lista mental y _ese punto _se estaba haciendo un lugarcito allí, en el crepúsculo de lo importante y lo que puede ser dejado atrás.

—La culpa la tiene Mikoto 'ttebane —aseveró ella, preguntándose si su amiga de verdad esperaba un beso de Namikaze o sólo participaba en ese tipo de discusiones para matar el tiempo. Ella tenía un prometido después de todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella era Kushina Uzumaki, la Habanera Sangrienta, una mujer ninja y una mujer de retos, y éste no la iba a intimidar. Iba a besar a Minato. Estaba cansadísima ya de pensar siempre en lo mismo y no llegar a ninguna parte, así que estaba decidida a que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto. Ella no era el tipo de chica a la que se la comen las ansias pero no hace nada. Fue entonces que, decidida a remediar su deplorable situación, Kushina se dirigió directo al campo de entrenamiento donde sabía que Minato estaría a esas horas de la tarde. Entre salto y salto de un árbol a otro, la pelirroja vio como Jiraiya se alejaba del lugar con dirección a la aldea.

—Bien, entre menos mirones, mejor —se dijo a sí misma.

Llegando al campo, Uzumaki encontró al dueño de los suspiros de media Konoha (porque la otra mitad eran hombres y ella no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de descubrir cuántos de ellos eran homosexuales para contarlos en su cifra) entrenando su puntería a una distancia muy, muy, muy pero que muy larga.

—¡MI-NA-TO! —gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones sin moverse siquiera un centímetro para acercarse al rubio.

Namikaze sonrió automáticamente al escuchar su nombre de voz de la kunoichi y paró de entrenar, colocándose en menos de un segundo frente a la chica. Él siempre tendría tiempo para ella.

—Hola, Kushina —saludó y luego le echó un vistazo al bonito cabello de la chica que tanto le gustaba como siempre lo hacía cuando la veía.

Kushina no correspondió al saludo, simplemente se le quedó mirando con los mofletes inflados y el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba enojada? Pensó automáticamente Minato. No, eso no podía ser, ni siquiera se había visto últimamente.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada que no pueda solucionar ahora mismo 'ttebane.

Dicho eso, la kunoichi se acercó al rubio y la tomó de las mejillas para inclinar su cabeza con dirección al suelo. Él era tan condenadamente alto a comparación suya. Minato, naturalmente, se sorprendió ante semejante acción, pero se dejó hacer; él confiaba en Kushina.

—Ahora cierra los ojos y no te muevas —indicó ella.

—¿Para qué? —indagó. Ese asunto se estaba poniendo muy raro.

—Sólo hazlo, no es como si fuera a matarte o algo. Lo prometo 'ttebane.

Con muchas dudas al respecto, Minato obedeció al mandato. Kushina, por su parte, se preguntaba (más por vergüenza que por su olvidado sentido de la moral y lo correcto) si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaría bien.

—Al diablo con eso" pensó. "¡No voy a echarme para atrás 'ttebane!"

Todavía con las manos en las mejillas del rubio, la pelirroja se acercó un poco más a él y se paró de puntitas, acercándose a su rostro. Y sí. Lo besó. Lo besó lo mismo que dura el aleteo de una mariposa y luego se separó de él lo justo para verlo a sus ojos azules completamente sorprendidos.

—No. Así no va a servir —susurró para besarlo nuevamente, mudando sus manos de sus mejillas a su cuello y profundizando el beso al añadirle la lengua. Minutos después (ella era buenísima aguantando la respiración), Kushina se separó de él y se fue del lugar sin decir nada, ni siquiera un simple gracias o un "eso estuvo bien", fresca como una lechuga, dejando atrás a un confundido Rayo Amarillo a sus espaldas.

Pero bueno, para ser justos con Minato hay que aclarar que él pudo haber evitado el beso desde el principio haciendo gala de su apodo, pero no lo hizo por dos poderosas razones: una era porque nunca creyó, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, que Kushina lo besaría (tendría más sentido que le jugara una broma) y dos, porque él había querido ese (par de) beso. Él era un hombre, ella una mujer bonita e interesante y a él le gustaba, ¿por qué no querría?

Y, ¡oh, sí! Ese sí fue su primer beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Miren que hasta para poner el "ttebane" se tiene que tener técnica xD. El título no tiene nada qué ver porque no sabía como bautizar esta cosa y le puse el nombre de la primera canción que salió en mi reproductor ja ja.<br>**

**Ok, ok. No me he presentado correctamente en los días que llevo aquí:**

**Hola, soy Kristall Blauw, soy mexicana y tengo 18 años, a punto de entrar a la universidad. Amo escribir, las Pringles, el chocolate y la Nutella; me gusta dibujar en ratos y me gusta cantar a todo pulmón aun si desafino en 90% de la canción. Normalmente escribo one-shots porque soy muy vaga con los long-fics y tardo mucho en actualizarlos. Me gustan las narraciones sencillas y lo primero que veo en un fanfic es que esté completo. Suelo escribir humor y algo de romance, porque creo fervientemente que para el drama apesto. Escribo cosas cortas porque así me nacen y porque soy muy floja para meterles más cosas. El angst sólo me gusta escribirlo, no leerlo. Sólo he escrito un lemon en mi vida y me dio una tremenda vergüenza hacerlo, por lo que no pretendo volver a hacer uno.**

**Esta es mi historia número 50 en fanfiction y estoy sumamente contenta de que sea un Minato-Kushina, ya que son mi pareja favorita (canon) en el fandom. Además, ustedes me han recibido realmente bien, por lo que me siento como pez en el agua. ¡ESTO VA PARA USTEDES! Mientras les guste lo que yo escribo, yo seguiré publicando. Probablemente mañana mismo me vean por aquí.**

**Les deseo felices vacaciones de Semana Santa y usen condón para el sol si están en la playa, o sea protector solar xD**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
